The New Venom
by Death by Amber
Summary: The symbiote Spider-Man cast aside bonds with a host from our world.
1. Chapter 1

It was about 11:00 pm, and I was flipping through Netflix. I was bored, not knowing what to watch, but then I found Spider-Man. The 90's one. Having watched it through to completion before a long time ago, I shrugged, deciding to watch it again. I got to the Symbiote Saga, and that's where this whole thing started.

Completely invested in watching, I didn't notice a portal open beside me. Eventually I did notice, mostly because familiar black tendrils wrapped around my waist, arms, and legs, pulling me into the portal. I instantly recognised these tendrils as being that of the Symbiote's, but I wasn't pulled in as if I was as light of a feather like I would be if it were bonded with someone. Instead, it was slow and weak, as if it had just been painfully separated. Despite knowing what would most likely come from that decision, I didn't fight it as it dragged me into the portal.

Going through the portal was rather fast, almost like I jumped through a wall. One second I was home, the next I was in the church tower where Spidey rejected the symbiote. My conclusion to why it didn't bond with Eddie was due to the portal opening. It must've seen me as a better host, despite just seeing me and not interacting with me. Either way, I simply waited as it spread its tendrils over me, creating a suit fairly similar to Spidey's when he had the symbiote.

Once I was completely covered by the suit, I heard a voice in my head. " _WE HAVE NOTICED YOU DID NOT RESIST."_

 ** _Well, that's chapter one of The New Venom. I know it's short, but this is gonna be potentially one of my longest stories, and having it feature a version of Venom that was never Eddie Brock may make things more difficult. See you next chapter! -Death By Amber_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's Chapter 2 of The New Venom. I hope you enjoy._**

"Well, even if I did you would've gotten me anyway." I responded. "Besides, I'm not one to pass up a symbiote."

" _YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE?"_

"Yeah, but explaining would take too long. What do you need me for?"

" _WE WANT YOU TO HELP US. TO BE WITH US. TO LOVE US."_

"Well, you've got one of those covered already."

" _OF COURSE."_

"Now, do you want me to help you get rid of Peter, or do you want me for something else?"

" _WE WANT TO GET RID OF PARKER, BUT WE ALSO WANT TO HELP OTHERS BY BEING WITH YOU."_

 _Maybe it won't be as bad as the show made it seem._ I thought, not really caring that the symbiote could hear my thoughts. "Let's get started then. You should probably explain how the powers work though."

After the symbiote explained, we swung away from the church tower and headed to an abandoned building. When we landed, I felt the suit grow tighter. "You're making the bond permanent, aren't you?"

" _OF COURSE. YOU AGREED TO BE WITH US, WE'RE JUST MAKING SURE NOTHING WILL BRING US APART."_

"Alright, what should we call ourselves? Venom? Poison? Something less threatening?"

" _VENOM… WE LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT."_

"Venom it is then. When should we start the crime-fighting?"

" _TOMORROW. WE NEED STRENGTH, AND FOR STRENGTH WE NEED REST."_

"Alright, we'll sleep then."

 ** _Once again, I'll see you next chapter. -Death By Amber_**


	3. Chapter 3

When we woke up the next day, the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day, and since I wasn't technically a citizen, we could cause trouble for Spider-Man while we waited for night to fall.

Since the two of us knew he was Peter Parker, we headed right to where we would most likely find him: the high school. Due to the increased agility and ability to camouflage, we messed with Peter's head throughout the school day. When he was in class, we'd take advantage of when he'd look out the window by just sticking to the wall at the window and staring at him. When he'd blink, we'd disappear. When the school day was over, we'd make our way over to his house and wait by his bedroom window. When he sat down at his desk to do homework, we'd tap on the window so he'd look over at us. This time, we didn't disappear when he blinked. We didn't have grades to worry about, but he did. Eventually, we grew bored and left, heading back to the abandoned building.

"How long will it be until night?"

" _A FEW HOURS."_

"How do we occupy ourselves until then?"

" _WE CAN TEACH YOU MORE ABOUT US."_

"Okay then."

The lesson went on for hours, and then night fell.

 _ **And that was Chapter 3. Chapter 4's gonna be a bit longer, due to there being the first fight. But, I won't spoil who will be fighting. Once again, see you next chapter. - Death by Amber**_


	4. Chapter 4

When night fell, we set out, looking for Spider-Man. We wanted to mess with him and fight some crime at the same time, which wouldn't be too hard. And, luckily for us, he wasn't hard to find. He was on a rooftop against Shocker and Rhino, who he had defeated before with the symbiote, so we shouldn't have much trouble.

Before we landed, we camouflaged so none of them could see us, and then we waited. Eventually, Spider-Man and Rhino had each other distracted, so we snuck around and took out Shocker easily. We didn't kill him, simply having him dangle from a streetlight attached to one of our webs. When they noticed Shocker was gone, we struck again, this time going for Rhino. We did the same thing we did with Shocker to Rhino, but now Spidey was alert. Then, we made ourselves known.

When we revealed ourselves, Spider-Man took a step back.

"You… You're the one who was messing with my head!" He got into a defensive stance.

"Indeed we are. We're surprised your Spider-Sense didn't pick up on us. Oh wait, it wouldn't… Your Spider-Sense still sees us as a friend."

"Huh?" He lowered his guard, and we lunged forward, striking him in the gut at full force.

When he collapsed on the ground, we laughed. "Don't worry, we're not gonna kill you...yet. And we don't plan on spoiling your secret yet either. You better suck up the pain and webswing home, little Spider, or else the police will have you right in their grasp." We webswung back to the abandoned building, treating ourselves to a box of chocolates to satiate our hunger.

 ** _And that was Chapter 4, which finally gives Spidey a bit of dialogue. See you next chapter! -Death by Amber_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I apologize for the very long wait for this chapter, as I've been busy doing other things. Hopefully this makes up for the wait!_**

We sat in the abandoned building, trying to keep ourselves entertained by "decorating," AKA just throwing webs in certain places for aesthetic.

"How long have we been doing this?" I didn't quite understand the purpose of decorating a place we'll ditch the moment someone finds out about it.

 _"ABOUT FIVE HOURS."_

"Okay, _why_ are we doing this?"

 _"TO LEAVE OUR MARK ON THIS BUILDING."_

"Our weaknesses are still fire and sound, right?"

 _"YOU ARE CORRECT."_

"And those two things can separate us, even with our permanent bond, right?"

 _"IT WILL TAKE MUCH MORE HEAT OR MUCH LOUDER SOUNDS, BUT YES. WHY DO YOU ASK?"_

"Just so we know who to avoid."

We stood up, as it was almost time to mess with Parker again.

"We should get a move on, he's probably getting ready to start his night of crime-fighting."

Webswinging out of the building and into the city, we searched for Spider-Man, but to our surprise, it was very hard to find him.

Suddenly, we sensed something trying to attack us, so we dropped down onto the nearest rooftop.

"Well well well, if it isn't Peter Parker. You almost caught us by surprise there."

Spider-Man dropped down onto the rooftop as well.

He glared through his mask. "I'm not gonna let you roam around here freely, Mr. Slime."

We smirked at him. "Please, call us...Venom."

His voice held a hint of frustration. "Why do you keep showing up? Is it to save the city, or is it to torment me?"

Our grin held. "It's a little bit of both, actually."

An idea sprung into our head, so we decided to go back to the building to debate over going with it. "We just remembered, we have better things to do. See you later, Little Spider." We laughed while webswinging back to the building.

 _ **I promise, the idea will be revealed in the next chapter. The only hint I'll give you is that the idea includes the introduction of a new symbiote, but you'll have to decide on what you think the idea will be while you wait for the next chapter. See you next chapter! -Death By Amber**_


End file.
